


Safety in the Library

by Daydreaming_Angel



Series: Samantha Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Attempted Assault, Objectifying/sexual behavior, always a girl Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: A female hunter growing up in a masculine world.There is not an actual rape scene, however, there is sexual assault (men grabbing her) and attempted rape.
Series: Samantha Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804285
Kudos: 31





	Safety in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This needs editing, badly- I know. But I'm struggling with feelings of helplessness and writing is one way I cope. The situations that Sam faces are similar to those faced by women every day, so it may be triggering. 
> 
> As I've said before, all that is in my name is my car and my student loans. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.

When Sam was 12-years-old she became aware of how men looked at her. She saw how they eyed her developing body the moment her father turned his back. She noticed how they openly stared when her brother left her alone at a table in a diner by the highway. 

It took a few years before they got brave enough to try to touch her. They would casually place their hands on her body, like they had the right to do so. If she reacted, they called her “emotional” and “crazy,” frequently telling anyone within earshot that she was overreacting. 

She was treated like a “thing”, an object that they had complete and total control of. Her father, and even her uncle, discussed her future like she wasn’t even there. Though in Uncle Bobby’s defense, he did try to consult her at times. The only one to consistently treat her as a human being was her big brother. 

As the years went by, she learned to ignore them all. Hunting was primarily a masculine occupation, so if she tried to combat every male that made her uncomfortable or touched her in a way that she didn’t like, well, she’d never get any hunting done. 

She did not realize that her brother saw. That he watched as the light that had once lit up his sisters’ eyes began to slowly fade. She did not realize that his gut churned every-time he left her alone in public. 

School and research were Sam’s escape from it all. In the well-lit school library surrounded by books and the watchful librarian she didn’t have to keep her guard up. She could lose herself in a fantasy world or in research for the latest hunt. 

But then even that space was taken from her. When she was 17 another hunter attempted to assault her in the library. She had met him through her father, and he had followed her to her safe place from the motel the family was staying at. He waited until she was in the back of the library before grabbing her, attempting to pull her towards the isolated stairway nearby. Sam never fully remembered what happened in the next few moments, but the image of him on his back surrounded by books and shelves was clear. In the ensuing chaos of other patrons investigating the noise, Sam quickly grabbed her bookbag and ran back to the motel. She never spoke a word of the incident to her brother or father, and they left that night, so she never saw the other hunter again. 

But it was that moment that Samantha Winchester decided she needed to leave hunting.


End file.
